Bribe
.]] ''.]] Bribe is a special skill in Final Fantasy X and a command ability in Final Fantasy X-2. In Final Fantasy X Bribe is most commonly attributed to Rikku, as she is the character that starts out closest to the skill on the Sphere Grid, and often acquires it first, but as with any ability any character can activate it. Providing the party has enough resources, bribing is the easiest way to receive multiple amounts of rare items all at once. The skill returns in Final Fantasy X-2 as a command ability for the Lady Luck dressphere. In Final Fantasy X Bribe shows up as an option in the Special menu in battle after a character has activated the appropriate node on the Sphere Grid. The player chooses the amount of gil to hand over. Used in combat, Bribe allows the character a chance to convince the targeted enemy to leave the battle and possibly leave behind some of its rarer treasures in exchange. The more money is given, the better the chance is that it will work. The amount of money needed is calculated from the fiend's max HP. * x10 Max HP = 25% * x15 Max HP = 50% * x20 Max HP = 75% * x25 Max HP = 100% Sleeping enemies cannot be bribed and the gil used is wasted. If the enemy does not accept the Bribe, the money is not wasted, and one should try bribing again on the next turn for 1 gil and repeat offering 1 gil until the fiend accepts and leaves combat. This way the player can get away with offering the lowest amount of money needed (10x the fiend's max HP) in order for the Bribe to work. Bribe list ''Final Fantasy X In the table below the gil needed to bribe is the minimum amount of money the player must offer to make certain an enemy with full HP will leave the battle. Enemies may sometimes accept a lot less than this, but the chance of success decreases proportionally to the amount of gil offered. Amount From Bribe is the approximate number of items the enemy will give the player when if offered the gil needed to bribe. The enemy will yield more items if given more gil, and fewer items if given less gil. Final Fantasy X-2 * NOTE - For the Enemy table, if there is no ( ) beside an enemy name, it indicates that the bribed item is both the common and rare bribe of the enemy when in Normal state. If (Oversoul) or (Normal & Oversoul) appears beside an enemy name, it indicates that the item is both the common and rare bribe of that particular state. If only (Rare) or (Common) appears, it is for the Normal form of the listed monster. For values in the Amounts column, the first value will be the Common amount, and the value in parenthesis will be the Rare amount. Values before the slash are for monsters in normal state, while values after the slash are for monsters in Oversoul. For values in the last column, values outside of parenthesis are for Normal, and values inside parenthesis are for Oversoul. The formula for a successful Bribe for ''Final Fantasy X-2 is as follows: :(MAX HP x 6.25 = Bribe amount needed) The amount of items received from a successful Bribe depends greatly on how much gil the player bribes the enemy with. The more gil given to an enemy, the more items the player will receive. There is also another way to bribe an enemy, without spending any gil, through the use of the Lady Luck ability Slots. By getting three 7s, the player will automatically use the CONGRATS! skill, which bribes the enemy without using any gil, and the player will gain gil, as well as EXP and items after battle as though the enemy was defeated. Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Command Abilities